History is Written by the Victor
by epiic
Summary: John 'Soap' MacTavish never thought he'd make history, but this is a time for heroes. No, this is a time for legends. Not all is as it seems. Lies will pass into history, but not if a certain Angel has anything to say about it.
1. Fucking New Guys

**Sergeant John 'Soap' MacTavish**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 22, 2011 - 08:20:23**

 **Hereford, United Kingdom**

"Captain Price is looking for the both of you." Gaz, our second in command, said.

Anderson and I head outside, having just finished weapons training. We started walking down the line of hangers. I look down at her, hard to believe she is one of the only female SAS soldiers. She must be pretty good. She is about 5 foot 8 with long dark brown hair and was wearing black leggings and a black t-shirt. Shite she must've noticed me staring because she turned to look up at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I, uh, don't know."

"Well then stop it." She replied coolly.

We reached the hangar at the end with the number one on it. The door opened up to reveal a couple of the lads around the Captain.

"It's the FNGs, sir." One of them said. "Go easy on them, sir, it's their first day on the regiment."

"Riiiiight." Price said. "What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection?"

Anderson giggled. I glared at her, and so did the Captain.

"Soap, Anderson, it's your turn to run the CQB test. Everyone else, head to observation."

The lads head over to the monitors placed over to the side. I smirk pressure is a good thing.

"For this test, you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there."

We nod. I head over to the ladder with Anderson right behind me. This is going to be fun. We climb up and look down at the course, seems simple enough.

"Pick up the MP5 and four flashbangs." Price called. "On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that, you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready."

Anderson smiled at me. I grinned back. Did I mention that she looked good in the all-black uniform of the SAS?

"Good luck." She said.

"You too." I responded.

Moving to the rope, I grab on and begin sliding down.

"Go, go, go!" Price called.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **Sergeant Taylor Anderson**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 22, 2011 - 08:34:49**

 **Hereford, United Kingdom**

"Alright Anderson, that's enough. You'll do." Price said. "Come over to the monitors for a debrief."

I ran the course in 19.5 seconds. Soap ran it in 20.1 after about five attempts. He didn't look happy, still doesn't. I was pleased enough, half a second slower than Gaz. I couldn't complain at all.

"Gentlemen, and lady." He looked at me. "The cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed." Price said.

I looked over at Soap, he shrugged and started walking out. I didn't want to in a room with the Captain, so I followed quickly. Across the way, I noticed the demolitions range, apparently so did he. I looked at him, and he smiled, so did I, this was going to be fun. Sgt. Newcastle was waiting for us when we walked up.

"It's time for a little fun with demolitions, mate?" He asked us.

"Aye mate." Soap replied. "Let me show you how it's done, Anderson."

I glared at him for that. Soap headed towards the safety pit. Newcastle and I climb up to the observation platform.

"Now throw a grenade in windows two, three and four." Newcastle shouted down.

Soap did just that, tossing the grenades right through the windows without a second thought. Three explosions, three buzzers. Newcastle jumped down from next to me and pulled out an M16A4 with an M203 on it from the rack behind him.

"Come back here and get up on the observation deck." He hollered. "Anderson, come grab this grenade launcher."

I smile, my turn. Soap comes over and looks a little annoyed. I jump down and grab the M16A4 off the table and start heading towards the safety pit.

"Fire on the wall with the number one on it." He called.

I fired, and nothing happened. Big surprise, too close.

"Notice it didn't explode." He said. "As you know, all grenade launchers have a minimum safe arming distance."

I shook my head, does he think I was born yesterday?

"Right. Now pop a grenade into windows, five, six and seven."

I fire at window five, then six, then seven. Hearing a buzzer after all three, I smirk and turn to see Soap looking bewildered. Guess he thought that I couldn't fire a grenade launcher straight.

"Soap, hurry up. Otherwise, I'll send you down to Mac." Newcastle hollered.

I turned to look at them and noticed they were down on the range. I looked at Soap, he a smile on his face and had C4 in his hand. I quickly hop out of the safety pit and follow them. We head over to an old car; this is going to be great.

"It seems my ex-wife has donated her car to furthering your education." Newcastle laughed. "Place the C4 on the designated spot."

Soap did just that and ran back to us. I've always loved playing with C4.

"Fire in the hole!" Soap called.

He hit the trigger and let's say, that Newcastle's ex-wife won't be driving that thing ever. We all shared a laugh at the spectacle of the explosion.

"Alright, you two. You've passed explosives evaluation." Newcastle said.

Soap and I left heading back to the cargo ship in hangar one. I laughed when Mac started yelling at the recruits running his course. As we get there, I see something in Soap's eye and do not like what I see. He heads over to the ladder, and I watch curiously.

"Anderson!" He yelled. "Record my time."

I roll my eyes and walk over to the monitors. Giving him a thumbs up, he ran the course. Again, and again, and again. He ran it ten times and only shaved about a fifth of a second of his time. He was still nowhere close to beating Gaz or me. He just sighed. I walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.

"We better get some rest." I said. He nodded, defeated.

"Did you hear who you get to share a room with?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, you." I said, poking him in the chest.

He laughed, and so did I. I motioned for him to follow me and he did. We started off for the barracks.

"You in for a race?" I asked.

He grinned. "You're on!"

 **Three Minutes Later**

"Come on, Soap!" I yelled. "I'm not even breaking a sweat."

He grunted and darted forward. I laughed and sped up to stay ahead of him. After about another 30 seconds, we reached the barracks. I looked at him, and my stomach twisted a little. He was glistening with sweat, but his t-shirt perfectly showed off his eight-pack abs. I turned back around and started heading down the hall.

"You need to use some soap." I called.

He chuckled. "And where are you going, lass?"

"My, uh, our room." I said.

He laughed and headed for the showers. I went into our room and saw a note sitting there. I picked it up, and it read.

 _Sorry that you have to share a room with the muppet. - Price_

I chuckled and set it down. I quickly changed and set an alarm on my phone and went to rest before the mission. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Author's Note: So that's the first chapter. A little slow but the stage is set. If you couldn't tell, I'm new(ish) to the writing part. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews, ratings, and PMs are always awesome. So until next time, I've been I and you've been you! Peace!**


	2. Crew Expendable

**Sergeant John 'Soap' MacTavish**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 23, 2011 - 01:23:36**

 **Somewhere in the Bering Strait**

The seven of us were in a Black Hawk somewhere over the Bering Strait. It was Walcroft, Anderson and myself on the one side, and Price, Gaz and Griffen on the other with Clark sitting on the ledge ready to throw the ropes down.

"Bravo Team." Price's voice came through the earpieces we were wearing. "The intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. There's a small crew and security detail on board."

"Rules of engagement, sir?" Gaz asked.

"Crew Expendable."

Looking out in the distance, I could see the ship. It's lights illuminating the sky and sea near it. Price was smoking a fat cigar, Anderson was inspecting her MP5, Gaz was looking at a photo, and I was reading the engraving on my knife. My dad got it for me last year, I took it on every op. After putting it away, I nudged Anderson with my shoulder. She nudged me back with a smile. The pilot was saying something, but I only caught the last part.

"E.T.A. sixty seconds." The pilot called.

I look at Anderson, the black uniform suited her.

"First op, ready?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded.

I saw the beginnings of a smile forming on Price's face.

"Thirty seconds." the pilot said.

He then threw his cigar out the side and took a look outside. "Masks on." He said coolly.

I pulled my mask on over my face and ran my hand over my hair. It had grown out a bit since my last visit to the barber. I need to visit the barber when we get back. I looked at Anderson and saw her threading her ponytail through the straps on the back of her mask. I was excited, my first mission with the SAS. It had been my dream since I was a lad. I also realized that this was Anderson's first mission too, and I felt something nagging at me to protect her. But she made it into the SAS, did she need protecting? Probably not, I need to focus out there.

"Ten seconds, go to secure channel." The pilot said.

"Lock and load." Price ordered.

I pulled my MP5 up from between my legs and got ready to hit the deck.

"Green light. Go! Go! Go!" The pilot said.

Clark threw down the rope and quickly slid down, Price was right behind him. I roped down behind them with Anderson right behind me. I took up position near one of the windows and felt Anderson touch my right shoulder as she went to the window next to me.

"Weapons free." Price said.

Our bullets tore through them in seconds. Bloody hell, hey didn't stand a chance.

"Bridge secure." She said.

"Hold your fire." The Captain said. "Gaz - stay in the bird til we secure the deck, over."

"Roger that." He said.

Price moved quickly and kicked the door down. How weak are these doors? Shite, the old man kicked one down.

"Squad on me!" He called while leading us down a flight of stairs. "Stairs clear."

We entered a hallway and a drunk Russian stumbled out. I quickly put two bullets in him before anyone else could react.

"Last call." Price said gruffly.

Normally I'd laugh, but we were on the clock. Anderson moved past me and headed in the door to the right. There were two of them asleep in bunks, she disposed of them quickly.

"Sleep tight." She whispered while I smiled.

"Crew quarters clear." Price called. "Move up."

Back outside and it was still pouring. Gaz, Walcroft, and Griffen roped down to the deck.

"Ready Sir." Gaz said.

"Fan out. Three metre spread." Price ordered.

We moved up, taking our time as not to be surprised.

"Got two on the platform." Gaz said.

"I see 'em." Price said.

"Weapons free."

Before anyone else could take a shot, both were taken down.

"Targets neutralized." Anderson said.

Damn, she's good. While we moved up, I was focusing more on keeping an eye on Anderson than in front of me.

"We got company." Gaz said calmly.

Then the bullets started flying. I was taking cover in a cargo, trying to get a few shots off. Shite, their bullets were piercing the container.

"Hammer Two-Four, we got targets on the second floor." Price said.

"Copy, engaging." They responded.

I thought they had a quite a few bullets. The minigun on Hammer had more, way more. I guess they had some explosives up there because _something_ exploded. And I guess they were nearly out of fuel. Doesn't matter, we were going below deck anyway.

"Walcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me." Price ordered.

"Roger that." Gaz responded.

We moved up to the door. Gaz pulled the shotgun off his back.

"I like to keep this for close encounters." He said.

"Too right mate." Clark said.

While Price was messing with opening the door, Anderson was wringing water out of her hair.

"It just had to be raining, didn't it?" She asked.

"Hey, I feel like a wet sponge." I said while pointing at my head.

We both chuckled before Price spoke up. "On my mark-" He swung the door open with ease. "Go."

Gaz and his shotgun entered first, followed by Clark, Price, Anderson, then me.

"Check those corners."

We moved up, missing the occasional corner.

"Check those corners." He barked.

"Clear left." Clark said.

"Clear right." Gaz called.

"Hallway clear. Move up!" Price ordered.

"Stairs clear." Price announced. The voices were back and forth between the three of them. I was glad that Anderson was back here and less likely to get shot at. We ran down a flight of steps, and then someone saw someone and next thing I know, my body was reacting for me. I had learned years ago that when in combat, let your body take over rather than fight it. I pushed up past everyone and took point with Anderson right behind me. When we reached a door, we paused, and Price came up and took a peek. A burst of bullets nearly took his head off. He backed up and prepped a flashbang.

"Flashbang out. Go!" He ordered.

We entered the first of the cargo areas, the few that were blind had not a chance of winning. Their comrades that were left didn't stand much chance either. Price was barking orders like a madman. We cleared the room quickly and efficiently.

"Stack up."

Price was on the right, Gaz on the left, Clark, Anderson, and myself waiting in front of the door.

"Ready sir." Gaz said.

Price kicked the door down and started barking more orders. "Go."

We moved up onto a catwalk, there were tangos on the opposite one. Anderson and I fired on them while Price, Gaz, and Clark kept moving. We went down a set of stairs and took out a couple more.

"Forward area clear." Gaz stated.

"Stack up." Price ordered.

We moved up and got into position.

"One ready." Gaz said.

"Two ready." Anderson announced.

Price threw a flashbang in. "On my mark- go."

We moved in taking down tangos left and right, the majority must've been down here. Didn't matter, walking past a crate, one of them tried to rush me. Instinctively, I pulled my knife off my belt and sank it into his neck. He slumped to the ground, and a large pool of crimson formed at my feet. Gaz moved ahead with Anderson behind him. She tapped me on the shoulder as she passed by, it was a quick gesture but one I understood. Moving forward, there was about five more ahead. They were disposed of quickly.

"All clear?" Price asked.

All clear, sir." Gaz responded.

He pulled out a Geiger counter and started walking around before stopping in front of one of the containers.

"I'm getting a strong reading sir. You may want to take a look at this."

I walked over as Gaz pulled the doors open.

"Hmm... it's in Arabic." Price said. "Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport."

Anderson and I walked inside the container.

"I can't read Arabic, but I do know what this means." She said while running her fingers over the bright yellow markings on the front.

"No time to remove the package, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab whatever you can and get the hell outta there."

I looked over at Price and Gaz.

"Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go." Gaz said

"Soap, grab the manifest. Move." Price barked.

I grabbed the clipboard that was sitting on top and shoved it anywhere where I had room. Moving out of the container quickly, I stood next to the Captain.

"Alright- Everyone topside! Double time!" Price shouted.

That was an order I will do gladly. MiGs were bad news, and I don't want to die on this ship.

"Walcroft, Griffen, what's your status?"

"Already in the helicopter, sir. Enemy aircraft inbound... SHIT! They've opened fire. Get out of there now."

We ran into the next cargo bay. Not a second later the whole ship shook, and the room was bathed in orange light from the fire. I fell onto my back and felt ice cold water run under my back. My vision was blurry, I tried to get up, but I couldn't move.

"Bravo Six. Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status?" The pilot asked.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Anderson screamed.

I looked left and saw Gaz and Anderson moving to their feet. I willed myself to move but I couldn't.

"The ship's sinking! We got to go, now!" Gaz yelled.

"Bravo Six, come in, damn it!"

"Big Bird, this is Bravo Six. We're on our way out." I felt a hand around grab mine, I knew it was Price. He hauled me up and yelled. "On your feet soldier! We are leaving!"

Anderson looked at me, she looked worried. I knew I had to talk with her later without the lads around, but we had to go.

"Get to the catwalks! Move, move, move!" Price yelled.

As we were running, the hull above our heads was bursting apart. Just then, it exploded above my head, and I stumbled. As I did, I felt a small hand wrap itself around my wrist and pull me along.

"C'mon, we have to GO!" She screamed.

The hull kept bursting open, and we were all stumbling some, but her hand never left my wrist.

"It's breakin' away!" Gaz yelled.

The catwalk nearly did break away, but we all had made it. Now we were in the corridors and Clark, who was in the front, was yelling for directions, and Gaz was calling obstacles from his position right behind Clark.

"Which way?!" Clark screamed.

"To the right, to the right." Price yelled back.

It was then that we came to the door that brought us outside. It was still pouring, and the ship had a horrible list, it was only a matter of moments before it capsized.

"Keep moving!" Price barked.

"Where the hell is it?" Anderson yelled.

As she finished saying that, the helicopter came around the side. Clark jumped on, Gaz right behind him.

"You're right behind me, right?" She asked.

"Just go!" I yelled over the helicopter, giving her a small nudge.

Price hopped in, and so did she. Now, however, the list was so bad that the helicopter couldn't stay next to it. So I had to jump.

"Jump for it!" Walcroft yelled.

I jumped, but as I did, my feet slid out from the edge, so the lower half of my body was dangling over the edge. Walcroft pointed, and Anderson tried to make a reach for me, but Captain Price was quicker, throwing down his MP5 and grabbing both my arms.

"Gotcha." He stated and set me down on the floor. "We're all aboard, go."

"Roger that! We're outta here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out."

I looked back to the ship as it finally capsized and sank into the dark water below. Taking a seat, I felt someone sit down next to me. I knew that it is Anderson, but I looked at her anyway. She didn't seem worried at all, just relieved.

"Thanks for being my guardian angel, lass."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You were practically dragging me down those corridors, I think it's a fair name."

She laughed which I guess caused Price to turn around. He looked bemused.

"What's the muppet on about?" He asked gruffly.

"He's calling me his guardian angel." She laughed.

"Angel, eh? I kind of like it. Gaz." Price smiled.

"Yes, sir?" Gaz answered.

"What do you think about calling Anderson Angel?" Price asked.

"I kind of like it." Gaz responded.

"I do as well. Soap, good work." Price stated matter-of-factly  
I looked over at Ander… Angel and was expecting her to be mad at me. Instead, she looked pretty happy about the ordeal. She smiled at me brightly, and I smiled back.

 **A/N: So they raided a cargo ship, and killed some Russians. Just like old times. Taylor 'Angel' Anderson is already saving lives, who's next? Hopefully, the Russians don't do anything stupid soon so the lads and lasses in the SAS can have a bit of downtime. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Rates, Reviews, and the like are appreciated. So until next time… Peace!**


	3. The Calm

**Sergeant Taylor 'Angel' Anderson**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 24, 2011 - 21:47:43**

 **Hereford, United Kingdom**

We arrived at Base yesterday afternoon. We hadn't been on the ground for five minutes before Captain Price, and Gaz disappeared. There was a debriefing in an hour. I retreated to my room before the debriefing to get a quick shower in. After a very refreshing shower, I started to head towards the Briefing Room to find it empty except for Soap. He was there writing in a small journal.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Aye." He replied simply as he put it back in his pocket.

I went over and sat next to him while we waiting for the rest of the lads to arrive. They trickled in over the next few minutes. We were all chatting while we waited. And then it happened, Captain Price made his dramatic entrance with Gaz in his wake. They made their way to the front of the room and waited for us to quiet down.

"Lads, before I begin, any questions?" Price asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Why did the Arabs have a nuke, sir?" Clark asked.

"MoD is working on that one." Price said. "Anything else?"

I looked around at that one. Soap looked like he wanted to say something.

"When's the next mission, boss?" Griffen asked.

"There's a briefing tomorrow about it." He answered honestly.

Everyone was silent for a couple minutes.

"Very well. Good job on the Cargoship. For such a good job, after we're done, I'll order pizza and beer." Price smiled.

There were cheers all around. Price didn't seem the type to order pizza and beer. I felt uneasy, mostly because Gaz was staring at Soap and I the whole time.

"Dismissed!" Price ordered.

We all stood and started to walk out. I followed the rest of the lads towards the dining room. Once we got there and sat down, Soap and I got to know each other a little better. After an hour or so, I turned to Soap.

"You need a haircut." I said.

"Aye, I do." Soap laughed. "But I doubt the barber is open at a quarter to nine."

"Then go tomorrow." I yawned.

"Aye, I will." Soap chuckled. "And you need to go to bed."

"Aye, I will." I tried to mimic him and failed miserably.

We had a good laugh at that. After we stopped, I got up and walked outside into the cold April air. I was about halfway there when I heard someone behind me. I turned to look and was not surprised in the slightest.

"If you're going to be stalking me, you'll have to work on your stealth." I said.

"If I were stalking you, you'd have the slightest clue I was here." He replied.

"Well if you're following me, the least you could do is keep me company on this walk." I said.

He laughed and continued closer. When he was next to me, we continued on. After a minute, I started to shiver slightly.

"Cold?" He asked.

I nodded and next thing I know, he had his arm over my shoulders. It was interesting how perfectly his arm fit over my shoulders. I wasn't cold anymore. We continued onward towards our room. I was falling asleep while walking, which I had never done before. Before I could say or do anything, Soap scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way. After we got to our room, he lied me down, and I pulled the covers over myself and fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Sergeant Taylor 'Angel' Anderson**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 25, 2011 - 08:02:15**

 **Hereford, United Kingdom**

I found myself staring at the mock cargo ship while Soap was running the damned thing _again_. He was hardly shaving any time off his previous one. I just stood there shaking my head.

"Soap!" I called.

He kept going. I need a way to really get his attention. And I had a great idea too.

"JOHN!" I yelled.

That got him to stop.

"Angel?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"Why did you use my first name?"

"You weren't responding, and I needed to get your attention. Duh." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"What do you need?"

"You're embarrassing yourself, so you need to stop."

"Fine." He replied sharply.

He came down the ladder and stood in front of me.

"Anything else I can do for you, _Taylor_?" He asked sarcastically.

I stared at him. I wasn't mad or upset that he used my first name. I was shocked at how he said it. There were a small set of butterflies released in my stomach. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before saying anything.

"No, there isn't." I quietly answered.

And with that, I started walking out.

"Angel, wait!" Soap called.

I stopped and waited until he caught up. Once he was next to me, we started walking toward the dining room.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for..." He trailed off.

I glanced at him, not sure what to say. We continued walking in silence for a while longer.

"Y'know you still need a haircut." I said playfully to break the silence between us.

"I was planning on headed out after breakfast." He replied.

If this was how today was going to go, it was going to be a very long day…

 **Eleven Hours Later**

 **Sergeant Taylor 'Angel' Anderson**

 **22nd SAS Regiment**

 **April 25, 2011 - 16:54:29**

 **Hereford, United Kingdom**

Captain Price wanted to Soap and me in the briefing room in five minutes. I was worried, I thought we had done something wrong. I hadn't seen Soap since this morning. I started heading toward the briefing room, who said being early was a bad thing? When I got there, I smiled. Soap was there again, writing in his journal. I came over and sat next to him. We sat there in silence for a while. I noticed his haircut, I was surprised to see that he got a mohawk.

"I like the mohawk." I whispered, not sure who was nearby.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Just as we finished talking, Captain Price and Gaz stormed in.

"Do you know why you're here?" Price asked.

"No sir." We both said.

"You two are coming with us to Russia." Gaz informed us.

Russia? Why are we going to Russia?

"What's the job?" Soap asked.

"Nikolai is going to be executed in Russia soon."

"Nikolai, sir?" I asked.

"Nikolai is our informant with the Ultranationalists."

"When do we leave?" Soap asked.

"One hour." The Captain said.

Soap and I glanced at each other for a second.

"We'll go get ready, sir." I said.

"Very well. Dismissed." Price said.

And with that, Soap and I got up to go prepare for the mission.

* * *

 **A/N: A time between the action. The Storm looms overhead. Sorry, this took so long to push out. I have been editing this for the longest time and finally felt this was enough to push out. I hope you enjoyed. As always,** **Rates, Reviews, and the like are appreciated. Until next time… Peace!**


End file.
